Días horribles
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Después de dejar su relación con Mycroft y llevar un mes terrible a Gregle toca hacer un interrogatorio de rutina a un pederasta. La situación se descontrola y Greg acaba en prisión. ¿Cómo afectará eso a su trabajo? ¿Y a la relación que tenía con Mycroft?
1. Capítulo 01

Gregory se frotó el rostro una vez más antes de ojear el informe que le había dejado Donovan sobre el escritorio minutos antes.

Tenían un sospechoso acusado de distribuir pornografía infantil y le tocaba a él interrogarlo ya que Donovan se había ido a comer. Suspiró profundamente y miró el reloj. Estaba demasiado cansado para hacer aquello pero solo serían unos minutos antes de acusarlo y dejarlo en el calabozo hasta que llegara un abogado.

Se puso de pie y se colocó la carpeta bajo el brazo, cogió un vasito de agua del dispensador antes de entrar en la sala de interrogatorios. El detenido estaba esposado sobre el gancho de la mesa y al verle entrar sonrió.

—Hola —saludó.

Greg no respondió, se sentó frente a él y dejó el vaso de agua en la mesa. Abrió la carpeta y le miró de reojo antes de ver el informe.

—James Adams… —leyó Greg —. ¿Quiere declarar ya o prefiere llamar a un abogado?

—Gregory Lestrade… —dijo James leyendo el informe del revés —. Lestrade… ¿De qué me suena?

—Señor Adams —repitió Greg —. Está detenido por posesión y distribución de pornografía infantil. ¿Tiene un abogado o quiere que se le proporcione uno de oficio?

—Lestrade… —dijo James de nuevo —. Oh… Ya sé… Samantha Lily Lestrade —dijo pausadamente mientras miraba a Greg.

Este alzó la cabeza repentinamente y le miró.

—¿Quiere un abogado o no? —preguntó de nuevo mientras apretaba un puño.

—Su hija, ¿verdad? Una chica guapa… Morena, pelo largo…

—Cállese —le interrumpió Greg —. Cállese…

—Y con ocho años… Mi edad favorita, de las que se resisten…

Greg se levantó de golpe y estrelló su puño derecho contra la cara del hombre. Este rió y le miró lo que provocó que Greg comenzara a propinarle golpes uno tras otro. Los nudillos se le pelaron pero eso no le detuvo.

Le pegó una patada a la silla para tirarle al suelo, luego le golpeó con el pie en el estómago. Al seguir esposado una de las muñecas de James se dislocó y el movimiento provocó que gritara.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Donovan le cogió por el pecho separándole.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —gritó.

Greg no se resistió al agarra y se apartó.

—Nada, no ha pasado nada… —dijo.

Dos policías más entraron en la habitación y desposaron a James inmediatamente antes de tumbarlo sobre el suelo.

—¡Me ha atacado! Yo no he hecho nada, y él me ha atacado —exclamó.

Greg gruñó, empujó a Donovan y salió de la sala de interrogatorios directo a su despacho. Se dejó caer en la silla y cerró los ojos. La sangre le hervía, ¿cómo ese gilipollas estaba dispuesto a nombrar a su hija? Alguien como él…

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la sargento entró en su despacho.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Greg se encogió de hombros y apoyo las manos sobre la mesa.

—Me provocó —respondió.

—¿Te provocó? ¿Cuántas veces te han provocado Greg? ¡Y gente más peligrosa que ese tío! ¿Por qué demonios se te ha ido de las manos? —exclamó.

Greg levantó la vista y se encogió de hombros. Donovan bufó desesperada.

—Que sepas que probablemente te denuncie —le dijo

—Me provocó —repitió —. En la grabación aparecerá todo. No pasará nada.

Fue en ese momento cuando Donovan perdió algo de color. Greg alzó una ceja.

—Porque lo encenderías, ¿verdad? —susurró —. Encenderías el video antes de traerme la documentación del sospechoso...

—Yo... Había quedado a comer con Anderson y...

—Genial Donovan. Genial —repitió con ironía.

—Lo siento.

Greg no respondió y pegó la frente contra su escritorio mientras Donovan salía del despacho. Apenas una hora después Dimnock y dos policías uniformados entraron en el despacho.

—Inspector Gregory Lestrade queda detenido por el intento de asesinato de James Adam mientras estaba en sus dependencias y bajo su custodia.

Greg se rió con amargura y se puso de pie.

—Exagerado... —murmuro.

Dimnock tosió un poco y continuó.

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Tiene derecho a un abogado si no tiene uno se le proporcionará uno de oficio...

Greg no respondió, dejo que le esposaran las muñecas a su espalda y salió con la cabeza bien alta de su despacho. Aquella detención podría provocar el fin de su carrera o incluso que lo metieran en la cárcel pero sinceramente no le importaba. Hubiera matado a ese tipo si le hubiesen dejado y aun así no se habría sentido culpable.

Lo bajaron al sótano, donde le tomaron las huellas y le hicieron unas fotografías para la ficha policial, luego abrieron el calabozo del final, el único vacío y lo metieron dentro.

—Greg... —dijo Dimnock abriendo la pequeña ventanita para ver el interior de la celda —. Te recomiendo que te busques un abogado criminalista... Donovan me ha contado que la cámara no estaba grabando y eso juega en tu contra...

—Adiós Dimnock —dijo Greg mientras se tumbaba en el soporte metálico.

El inspector más joven suspiró, cerró la ventanita y se marchó. Greg se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo y suspiró calmadamente.

Solo podían tenerlo retenido 72 horas antes de acusarle formalmente de algo y en caso de lo hicieran la pena impuesta no sería muy grande porque normalmente el juez "entendía" que trato merecía un pederasta por parte de la sociedad.

No hubo pasado ni 40 minutos cuando la puerta del calabozo se abrió.

—Tu abogado ha venido a verte —le dijo el policía.

Greg se apartó el brazo de la cara y le miró extrañado.

—¿Qué dices? No he llamado a ningún abogado.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y le fue esposando.

—Te espera en la sala de interrogatorios —le dijo.

Subieron al primer piso y entraron en la misma sala donde un rato antes había estado él. Greg casi se rió cuando vio a Mycroft sentado de espaldas a la puerta. El policía le esposó a la anilla de la mesa y les dejó a solas.

—Así que abogado... —dijo Greg rompiendo el silencio al leer la identificación como "Visitante" que tenía Mycroft colgada del bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta.

—Estudié derecho criminalista a la vez que ciencias políticas —respondió Mycroft sacando un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo.

—Vaya. Un año saliendo juntos y me lo dices ahora —comentó Greg.

—No era relevante antes —respondió Mycroft.

—No era relevante... —repitió Greg —. Genial —dijo con ironía.

Mycroft decidió pasarlo por alto y le quitó el tapón al bolígrafo.

—¿De qué se le acusa señor Lestrade? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Tan listo y no sabes leer... Está todo en mi ficha de detención, señor Holmes —dijo con un poco de retintín en la voz.

—Deja de comportarte como un gilipollas —le dijo Mycroft —. Estoy aquí para ayudarte así que explícame como un tío con 30 años de experiencia en el trabajo policial pierde los nervios en un interrogatorio de rutina.

Greg le miró fijamente e hizo una mueca.

—Iba a comenzar con el interrogatorio cuando el sospechoso me faltó el respeto, le pedí en varias ocasiones que dejara ese tema pero él siguió y yo no aguanté más.

—¿Casi matas de una paliza a un hombre por unos comentarios fuera de contexto? —preguntó Mycroft sorprendido mientras lo anotaba todo —. ¿Qué diablos te dijo?

—Eso no te importa —respondió Greg mientras se recostaba en la silla.

—Greg... —dijo en tono de advertencia el político.

El nombrado tomo aire y se incorporó.

—Déjame un momento tu teléfono —le dijo.

—Antes cuéntame...

—Te lo voy a mostrar así que dame tu maldito teléfono —le dijo Greg extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Mycroft le miro confundido pero el móvil personal del bolsillo y se lo entregó. Greg lo cogió con rapidez, lo desbloqueó y abrió el navegador. Tecleó en el buscador "Una esperanza mi ángel" y abrió el primer enlace que aparecía en los resultados.

Le entregó el teléfono a su dueño sin mirarlo y hundió la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

—"Esta es la historia de Samantha Lily Lestrade, acompáñanos en su lucha. La lucha de mi pequeño ángel" —leyó Mycroft y bajó el teléfono para mirar a Greg —. ¿Tienes una hija? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Tenía —corrigió la voz ronca de Greg.

—¿Qué pasó…? —preguntó Mycroft dejando el móvil sobre la mesa.

El policía cogió un poco de aire y se miró las manos antes de empezar.

—A Sammy le detectaron leucemia promielocítica aguda a los cinco años. En un tipo muy raro de leucemia y apenas había casos en Londres así que mi ex mujer decidió contar toda la historia en un blog de internet. Así conoció a familias de Australia y EEUU que tenían hijos con la misma enfermedad, le aconsejaron tratamientos, etc. Pero a los 9 años, después de dos trasplantes de médula ósea y muchísimas sesiones de quimioterapia Sammy perdió la lucha.

Mycroft movió su mano por la mesa para agarrar la de Greg y la apretó con suavidad.

—Mi ex dejó el blog en internet para que familias vieran que podía haber una lucha, aunque nosotros hubiésemos perdido —continuó Greg —. A veces entro cuando la echo de menos… Hay videos donde ella es la protagonista y lee cuentos de princesas —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mycroft sonrió ligeramente y acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

—Ese malnacido de Adams nombró a tu hija, ¿verdad?

Greg estuvo unos minutos en silencio, tomando aire y expulsándolo lentamente. Cuando se hubo recuperado, apartó la mano de la de Mycroft y entrelazó los dedos.

—Sí —respondió —. Ese maldito cabrón nombró a mi niña. Y nadie nombra a mi niña. Y mucho menos para decir eso.

Mycroft leyó las notas que había tomado, sacó un informe del maletín y lo leyó.

—Creo que si le pides disculpas, podrías incluso evitar un juicio —le dijo.

—No —respondió Greg.

—Pero Greg —dijo Mycroft —. Si vas a juicio probablemente no te condenen, pero tendrías que esperar en la cárcel hasta la celebración del mismo, piénsalo…

—Me da igual Mycroft, no pienso disculparme ante eso —dijo Greg —. Prefiero ir a la cárcel y que me condenen…

Mycroft suspiró y guardó sus cosas.

—Eres policía… Has metido a mucha gente en la cárcel, esa gente en cuanto te vea te puede matar.

—Que lo haga, me iré al otro barrio pensando que hice algo bueno —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Joder Greg no quiero que te pase nada! —exclamó Mycroft golpeando la mesa con el puño.

Greg le miró fijamente y se rió.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importo? —dijo riéndose —. ¡Jack! ¡Hemos terminado de hablar! —exclamó.

El policía que esperaba fuera entró, quitó las esposas de Greg y se lo llevó. Mycroft le cogió de la camisa antes de salir pero el inspector dio un tirón y salió junto al policía de la sala de interrogatorios vuelta al calabozo.


	2. Capítulo 02

Al día siguiente sobre el medio día se celebró una vista preliminar dentro de la misma Scotland Yard. Mycroft le había proporcionado un traje y le acompañó a la sala.

—No contestes nada que pueda usarse en tu contra o que puedas quedar peor —le recordó Mycroft —. Si quieres no respondas a nada, yo me encargo. Con un poco de suerte podremos salir hoy de aquí con una multa.

Greg le miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Tan bueno eres como abogado? —preguntó.

—Nunca he ejercido —le dijo.

—Oh bien, jamás saldré de la cárcel —dijo con tono de fingida preocupación.

—No seas idiota… —gruñó Mycroft, aunque cuando giró la cabeza Greg pudo verle una pequeña sonrisa.

El juez entró unos minutos más tarde, primero declaró el abogado de la acusación y luego el de la defensa. Mycroft intentó por todos los medios que Greg no declarara pero finalmente tuvo que contar exactamente lo que pasó.

Un rato más tarde, y por más que Mycroft insistiera que debido al historial de heroísmo de Greg no se merecía aquello, el juez lo mandó a la prisión hasta la celebración del juicio.

—No te preocupes —le decía Mycroft mientras salían del edificio —. Yo me aseguraré de que no te ocurra nada en prisión, tu tampoco vayas de chulito. Ni te presentes como inspector a saber que te puede pasar ahí dentro.

—Ya bueno… No tengo ni que presentarme, hay gente que he metido en la cárcel. Sabrán reconocerme ellos solitos —comentó.

—Bueno, tu espera que no. No te metas en líos por favor, lo único que faltaba ya era que te echaran más años… —dijo.

Greg suspiró y se subió al furgón que le esperaba. Donovan y Anderson también estaban allí aunque no se atrevieron a decirle nada. Greg miró a Mycroft y suspiró.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó.

Mycroft se inclinó un poco hacia delante y tragó saliva. Greg le miró, sabía que quería el político. Un beso. Un beso que lo arreglara todo y que los reconciliarse después de un mes sin hablarse.

—Adiós Mycroft —fue lo único que le dijo Greg antes de acomodarse al fondo del banco que había dentro del furgón.

El nombrado le miró algo decepcionado, pero cerró la puerta sin decir nada. Apoyó la cabeza en la furgoneta y cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando el momento en el que su relación con Mycroft se acabó.

Esa noche iba a ser diferente. Era lo que Greg se había propuesto desde que se levantó ese fin de semana. Le habían dado el día libre en Scotland Yard y lo bueno es que había hecho una treta con Anthea para que la agenda de Mycroft acabara a las 7 de la tarde y que el móvil de trabajo quedara apagado.

La cena fue en casa de Mycroft, donde Greg vivía desde hace cuatro meses. Había una sopa de primero y un segundo plato de bistecs. De postre había hecho una mousse de chocolate.

Era su primer aniversario y últimamente Mycroft apenas había parado por casa. Ambos se lo merecían.

—Alguien está cocinando —comentó Mycroft al entrar a casa.

Greg sonrió orgulloso y sirvió la comida en los platos.

—Para variar un poco —dijo en voz alta mientras salía de la cocina.

Mycroft sonrió, se acercó a él y le besó.

—Feliz aniversario cariño.

Greg sonrió contra sus labios.

—Igualmente —le dijo —. Ven, está la cena lista. Incluso abrí el champan.

—Champán… Que bien me tratas —preguntó siguiéndole a la cocina.

—Por supuesto —le respondió Greg divertido antes de tomar asiento —. Espero que te guste, he seguido el libro a rajatabla pero ya sabes…

Mycroft le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—Por como huele hay un cocinero dentro de ti que quiere salir.

—No me hagas tanto la pelota que vamos a follar igual —le dijo Greg.

Mycroft se sonrojó y miró de reojo al suelo.

—Cállate….

Greg se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—Anda, vamos a empezar.

Comenzaron a cenar y a hablar de lo que habían hecho en el trabajo. Supuestamente Mycroft no podía contar nada pero Greg a veces le daba ideas buenas o tan absurdas que eran más lógicas que sus propios planes así que había decidido confiar en él.

Mientras, Greg aprovechaba para comentar los casos en los que estaba atascado para que Mycroft se los resolviera sin necesidad de leer el informe.

—Tengo un regalo —le dijo Mycroft cuando Greg estaba poniendo el postre.

—Y yo —dijo Greg orgulloso señalando a los dos paquetes envueltos que había en el centro de la mesa.

—Un reloj de acero y una camiseta que dice "No soy una princesa soy una Khalesi".

Greg bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Voy a matar a ese John —dijo en voz alta.

Mycroft rió.

—Tranquilo cielo, estaba en Baker viendo a Sherlock cuando John leyó en voz alta ese mensaje. Creyó que la camiseta era para ti. Antes de que le enviaras el segundo y dijeras que era mi reloj.

—Ya… —dijo Greg —. Igualmente me lo cargo.

Mycroft le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa y le besó el dorso.

—Te prometo que me pondré la camiseta…

—Eso espero, está genial —le dijo sonriente.

Mycroft le dio otro beso en el dorso de la mano y se puso de pie. Fue al salón para coger su maletín y regresó con una carpeta marrón que contenía muchos folios.

—Es mi regalo —le anunció.

—¿Un caso? —preguntó confundido —. No soy como tu hermano, al que le falta correrse cada vez que tiene uno.

Mycroft chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—Dios que imagen tan horrible me ha venido a la mente —susurró —. No. Es algo para ti. Para nosotros en realidad —le dijo.

Greg alzó una ceja y cogió la carpeta que le entregaba Mycroft. Tras abrirla, vio en la primera página la ficha de una mujer. Pelirroja, ojos azules y muchas pecas por el rostro. Guapísima.

Además de venir su nombre, dirección y estudios, venían varias páginas de su historial médico. Greg cada vez estaba más confundido, sin saber que quería decir con aquello su pareja.

—¿Me estás proponiendo un trío? —aventuró esperando que fuera mentira.

Mycroft pareció asustado.

—¿Yo? ¿Con una chica? —exclamó —. ¿Estamos locos?

Greg se rió.

—¿Entonces qué es esto? —preguntó —. Porque pone hasta la enfermedad por la que murió su bisabuelo…

—Es un vientre de alquiler —le dijo —. He programado unas vacaciones a Estados Unidos, y mientras estamos allí podríamos ir a una clínica.

Greg cerró la carpeta y miró a Mycroft confundido.

—¿Cómo que un vientre de alquil…?

—Sé que es demasiado pronto para pensar en niños —le dijo Mycroft, el cual parecía muy ilusionado —. Pero estamos hechos el uno para el otro y sin duda tener un hijo tuyo es lo que más ilusión me hace en este mundo… Así que…

Greg se puso de pie y se apoyó la mesa. Tomaba aire con calma, intentando tranquilizarse.

—¿Has contratado un vientre de alquiler sin consultármelo? —le preguntó.

—Es lo que he dicho Greg —le dijo Mycroft que lo miraba sin entender.

—¿Has contratado un vientre de alquiler sin consultármelo? —repitió Greg muy despacio y respirando pesadamente.

—Greg, ¿estás s…?

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó Greg con todas sus fuerzas —. ¿A ti que cojones te pasa? ¿Cómo demonios puedes tomar una decisión tan importante de pareja sin siquiera decírmelo?

Mycroft se quedó sentado mirándole. Greg estaba fuera de sí.

—Yo…

—¡Siempre haces lo mismo! —le dijo el policía — Tomas una decisión respecto a nosotros porque te sale del rabo. ¡Antes de hacer esto debiste preguntarme!

—Pero yo creía que tú querrías…

—¡NO QUIERO TENER HIJOS! —gritó —. JODER MYCROFT PARECES TONTO, ¡UN HIJO NO ES COMO TENER UN BONSÁI! TE ODIO. ODIO ESTA MANERA QUE TIENES DE PONER TODAS LAS PIEZAS PARA QUE SIEMPRA OCURRA LO QUE TU QUIERES…

—P-…

—¡PERO NADA! ¡TE ODIO! —gritó Greg, movió el brazo por la mesa y tiró todo lo que había al suelo —. ¡HACIENDO LO QUE HACES SE NOTA QUE NO TE IMPORTO!

Mycroft bajó la vista a su plato completamente avergonzado. Greg, sin embargo, subió al piso superior, metió todas las cosas que pudo en una maleta y bajó de nuevo. Tiró las llaves de la casa cerca de Mycroft y abrió la puerta.

El político al oírle se levantó enseguida y le siguió.

—Greg creo que estás exager…

—Vete a la mierda Mycroft. Hemos terminado —sentenció antes de cerrar tras de él con un fuerte portazo.

Greg abrió los ojos cuando la furgoneta se detuvo y se incorporó. Un policía abrió la puerta trasera y le hizo un gesto para que saliera. Le acompañaron hasta una sala donde le obligaron a desnudarse completamente.

—En cuclillas encanto —le dijo el policía mientras se colocaba los guantes.

Greg se puso en la posición que le dijeron y tosió. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sentía ni vergüenza. Tras esa revisión donde se aseguraron que no llevaba objetos extraños o violentos, pudo vestirse con un pantalón y camiseta naranja de lona y pasar a la siguiente habitación.

Le hicieron una fotografía y la pegaron a un carnet que se colgó del bolsillo dela camiseta. Antes de salir, le entregaron una bolsa de rejilla donde había un par de sábanas, una manta fina, una muda de ropa interior y unas zapatillas de lona.

—Apagamos la calefacción de noche —le dijo el agente mientras se dirigían al autobús —. Espero que encuentres a alguien con quien calentarte.

Greg solo suspiró, entró en el autobús y se sentó en el sitio que le indicó el policía. Había seis presos ya sentados, todos en silencio y con la misma cara de miedo.

"Nuevos" pensó Greg.


	3. Capítulo 03

La cárcel estaba apartada de las oficinas principales, pero tardaron menos de cinco minutos en llegar. Un policía los recibió con una carpeta en la mano.

—Vamos señoritas —exclamó —. Seguidme, os asignaré una celda común, en un mes os darán un pijama gris como el resto y os trasladaremos a otra parte.

Mientras andaban, los presos que pasaban a su lado les señalaban y comenzaban a burlarse, haciendo gestos y chistes obscenos. Mientras caminaban hacia las celdas donde iban a quedarse el policía recitaba el horario de la cárcel de memoria. Todo parecía normal, hasta que oyó su nombre.

—¡LESTRADE!

Greg se volvió para ver desde donde provenía la voz. Un hombre grande como un armario se acercó a él y lo derribó de un empujón.

—¡MALDITO! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ POR TU CULPA!

Greg se levantó del suelo y le empujó.

—¡No haber matado a tu novia Richardson! —gritó.

Dos policías corrieron hacia el preso y lo redujeron.

—Estás muerto, muerto —gruñó.

El policía que les acompañaba a las celdas miró a Greg y le miró divertido.

—¿Un amiguito de fuera? —le preguntó.

—No… —dijo Greg recogiendo su bolsa del suelo —. Yo le detuve.

—¿Eras policía? —preguntó Greg divertido.

—Inspector —corrigió Greg.

El policía rió.

—No vas a sobrevivir mucho aquí… —comentó.

—Casi mejor… —dijo Greg mientras le seguía.

Continuaron en silencio hasta que poco a poco lo fueron asignando a las celdas. El último fue Greg.

—Sanders, Moore y Brown. Vuestro nuevo compañero de celda —dijo antes de darle un empujón y meterlo dentro.

Greg los miró y se mordió los labios. Los tres superaban los cincuenta y a los tres los había enchironado él por asesinato.

—Fabuloso… —murmuró.

Se dirigió a la cama superior de una litera y comenzó a colocar las fundas en la colchoneta.

—Vaya, vaya… —susurró una voz grave a su espalda —. ¿Recuerdas que te dije antes de entrar en prisión? —dijo a su espalda.

—Que te vengarías y me harías todo lo que te harían a ti en prisión —repitió Greg aburrido mientras se daba la vuelta.

El preso se dejó sorprender un segundo, ya que no esperaba que Greg se acordara. Luego volvió a torcer el gesto.

—Entonces prepárate cielo —dijo agarrándole el cuello —. Me da igual que seas un poli corrupto… —dijo apretando.

—Intento de asesinato —le dijo Greg intentando apartar la mano.

El hombre rió.

—Intento de asesinato… —rió apretando más — ¿Y qué hiciste…? ¿Vengarte de algún compañero? ¿Alguna idiotez con la mafia?

—Pederasta… —dijo Greg casi sin aire.

El preso le soltó de golpe y Greg se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó

—Interrogaba a un pederasta y la cosa se descontroló —explicó Greg mientras se ponía de pie.

—Espero que digas la verdad… Podrías salir muy mal parado si mientes —comentó el preso.

—Ya sí… —dijo Greg mientras se daba la vuelta y hacía la cama.

Al rato, un funcionario vino a buscarle y lo llevó directamente a la consulta médica. Allí le sacaron sangre y luego le hicieron una prueba de tuberculosis.

—¿Has tenido relaciones homosexuales? —le preguntó el médico.

—Sí —respondió Greg.

—¿Crees que podrías tener alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual?

Greg se levantó de la camilla y alzó una ceja.

—¿Es que el ser maricón implica tener una ETS? —preguntó.

—No, pero es un factor de…

—De mis cojones —le cortó Greg —. Si me has hecho una analítica te callas y ya me lo preguntas después.

El médico abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar.

—¿Algo más? —le dijo Greg.

—No —murmuró el médico bajando la vista a su informe —. No revelaré sobre su homosexualidad…

—Me la pela —dijo Greg mientras salía de la consulta.

Esa noche, después de cenar y estar un rato por los pasillos viendo donde estaban las diferentes salas fue a la celda. Cuando se tumbó en la cama pudo relajarse y dejar su mente en blanco..

Estar allí no iba a ser nada bueno para su reputación. Sus sueños de ser inspector y salvar a los demás se habían acabado. Y lo peor era que su sentimiento de culpa no era por lo que había hecho, sino porque podría haber hecho más y no le dio tiempo.

Al día siguiente, tras la comida fue al patio a dar una vuelta. En cuanto se sentó bajo un árbol un funcionario fue a buscarle.

—Lestrade, no soy tu puta canguro. ¿Por qué no estabas para ver si tenías visita? —exclamó.

El ex policía le miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué no tengo a nadie que vaya a venir a verme? —preguntó.

—Eso no lo sabes joder —le regañó —. Tu abogado ha venido a verte, vamos.

Greg puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie.

—¿No puedo evitar que me visite mi abogado? —preguntó.

—Desgraciadamente tienes derecho a un abogado, así que no, no puedes cancelar esas visitas. Claro que si te metes en líos te meteremos en aislamiento y no tendrás visitas por mucho tiempo…

—Eso no me atrae demasiado … —murmuró Greg.

Le registraron antes de sentarlo frente a una ventana acristalada. Al otro lado estaba Mycroft, pálido y con ojeras. El político cogió el teléfono y le hizo un gesto. Greg cogió el otro y se lo puso en la oreja.

—¿Cómo estás? —fue lo primero que preguntó Mycroft.

—Al parecer mucho mejor que tú —respondió —. ¿Desde cuándo no duermes?

—¿No puedo estar preocupado? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero no tanto… Incluso yo he dormido mis ochos horas estos días…

Mycroft casi parecía decepcionado cuando le habló.

—Entonces, ¿te adaptas bien? —preguntó

—Bueno, he estado en hoteles mejores pero que se le va a hacer…

—¡Greg! —exclamó Mycroft dando un puñetazo en la mesa —. Por…Por favor, se serio…

Greg se inclinó hacia delante y vio los ojos humedecidos de Mycroft. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

—Lo siento —le dijo —. Estoy mejor de lo que me esperaba… La comida es una mierda y duermo con cuatro compañeros de habitación a cual más asqueroso.

Mycroft cerró los ojos y se apretó el auricular contra la oreja. Acarició ligeramente el cristal.

—No me ha pasado nada —le dijo en un susurro —. Eh… El primer día me empujaron y cuando entré en la celda me intentaron estrangular. Resulta que a mis tres compañeros los encerré yo —dijo sonriendo —. Pero no han abusado de mi Mycroft.

—¿No…?

—No, Mycroft —dijo Greg inclinándose hacia delante —. Me quitan el postre en todas las comidas pero nadie me ha pegado, ni intentando violar. Al parecer, que esté aquí por hacerle daño a un pederasta es como un signo de protección.

Mycroft asintió lentamente y se sujetó la cabeza con la mano libre.

—Pensaba que… Que te podía perder aquí.

Greg sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo así pero se contuvo.

—Pues ya ves que no, ¿para qué más has venido? Ya que eres mí abogado…

Mycroft respiró varias veces para intentar calmarse, luego tosió y le miró fijamente.

—Tu juicio será en 18 días. Tengo planeada tu defensa. Lo dejarán todo en una multa, o en los costes del juicio —le dijo —. Estoy a un 94,82% seguro.

—¿Y qué puede ocurrir según ese 5,18%?

—Que tengas que hacer servicios comunitarios o que te metan en prisión por una pena menor a tres meses. Pero no llegaremos a eso. Los investigadores están buscando delitos que cargarle a ese tío. Tranquilo.

Greg suspiró.

—Estoy tranquilo Mycroft, de verdad —le dijo Greg y le sonrió —. No es que mi sueño a sea estar en una cárcel pero no siento que esté en peligro de muerte así que…

—¿Y qué haces durante el día? —preguntó.

—Poca cosa, cuando nos obligan a pasar tiempo en el patio aprovecho y hago algo de ejercicio. Cuando estamos dentro suelo pasar todo el tiempo posible en la biblioteca.

—¿Has pensado en estudiar?

—Probablemente. Aún no sé qué pero si mi juicio no sale bien estudiaré. Para no volverme loco con tanto tiempo libre y sin poder hacer nada.

Mycroft sonrió, alzó la cabeza y le miró mientras apoyaba la mano en el cristal.

—Lo siento Gregory… —murmuró —. Lo siento muchísimo, todo….

Greg suspiró y abrió la boca para responder pero antes de responder el guardia le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Se acabó el tiempo princesa.

Mycroft se puso de pie y miró cabreado al funcionario, abriendo la boca para decirle que quería más tiempo que suposición era más importante pero Greg levantó una mano para que se callara.

—Nos vemos la semana que viene Mycroft —le dijo —. ¿Vale?

Mycroft le miró y asintió ligeramente.

—Hasta la semana que viene.

Greg le sonrió, dejó el teléfono en su sitio y siguió al guardia.

—¿Ese era tu novio? —preguntó el funcionario mientras lo acompañaba a los pasillos.

—Algo así... —respondió Greg mientras se crujía los nudillos —. Si necesitas cotillear más estaré en la biblioteca —le dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo e irse.

La semana se le pasó volando, le cambiaron de cuarto, presenció varias peleas entre recién llegados y amigos de otros presos, empezó a leerse los libros de Harry Potter y bajó dos kilos.


	4. Capítulo 04

El viernes, el funcionario no tuvo que ir a buscarlo. Greg ya esperaba en la fila para entrar en la sala de visitas. Mycroft ya esperaba sentado en el cristal del fondo. Aferraba el teléfono con fuerza y estaba más ojeroso que la última vez que lo vio.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Mycroft nada más sentarse.

—Bien… —dijo Greg desganado —. Me han cambiado de cuarto, ahora tengo solo un compañero de habitación pero ronca como si fuera un oso pardo. No pego ojo.

—Puedo hacer que te cambien a otra celda, incluso dejar una libre solo para ti.

—Gracias pero no, lo único que necesito es que crean que soy el favorito. Si no me han pegado antes lo harían entonces. ¿Tú cómo estás?

Mycroft se encogió de hombros y se frotó la cara con fuerza.

—Tengo insomnio. El trabajo y… Esta situación. No puedo dormir.

—Quizás deberías de tomar pastillas —le dijo Greg —. No es lo mejor, pero sin duda te podrá ayudar.

El político negó con la cabeza.

—Ya falta menos para que salgas… Sólo once días. En once días estaremos juntos —dijo en un susurro.

Greg suspiró profundamente y se frotó la sien.

—Quieres hablar del tema…

—Llevábamos un mes sin hablar antes de que... —Mycroft tomó aire y le miró —.Quiero hablar del tema. Yo te quiero Greg, te quiero muchísimo y de verdad que siento mucho no habértelo consultado. De haber sabido lo ocurrido con tu hija yo…

Greg se recostó en la silla y miró a una esquina de la cristalera que los separaba.

—Creo que exageré —le dijo —. No sabías nada y mi reacción fue exagerada. Pero toda mi frustración salió de golpe y… La pagué contigo. Lo siento.

Se frotó la cara con la mano libre y apoyó la frente contra el cristal.

—Cuando salga de aquí, no sentamos a hablar, con una cerveza en las manos. ¿Vale? Te lo contaré absolutamente todo…

Mycroft alzó la cabeza y le miró. Greg pudo ver el miedo y la incertidumbre en los ojos del político.

—Mycroft, yo también te quiero mucho. Y soy muy feliz estando contigo joder… Me alegro tanto de haber descubierto como eres en realidad detrás de esa fachada de amargado insufrible.

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo y rompió a reír.

—Eres único, en serio… —le dijo riéndose.

—Oh, pero te he sacado una sonrisa… —dijo Greg sonriéndole —. No la borres. Estás más guapo así.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo estamos?

—Eso lo hablaremos cuándo salga, ¿vale? Tú, yo y unos botellines de cervezas.

—Gracias…

Greg sonrió.

—¿Nos veremos la semana que viene? —preguntó

—Claro. Para ese día pediré que nos den una sala privada, y hablaremos de tu defensa mayoritariamente.

—¿Seguro que es para eso? ¿No querrás abusar de mí? —preguntó Greg muy serio.

Mycroft se puso rojo como un tomate y abrió la boca sorprendido. Quedándose sin habla. Greg se rió a pleno pulmón y negó con la cabeza.

—Hasta la semana que viene, Mycroft.

El político colgó el teléfono y se despidió con la mano. Greg le devolvió el gesto y salió tras el funcionario.

—Oh… Así que eres marica… Entonces aquí te lo tienes que pasar de muerte —susurró el funcionario mientras salían por el pasillo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Greg.

—Bueno… Habiendo tantos hombres y tan solos. Seguro que has tenido más de una ducha con final feliz.

Greg se metió las manos en los bolsillos y las apretó un poco.

—¿Crees que por el hecho de ser homosexual me quiero follar a todos los hombres?

—Por supuesto. Sois unos viciosos, os merecéis pillar todas esas enfermedades.

Greg se mordió el labio inferior y fue con rapidez hasta su habitación. Le pegó un puñetazo a la pared y luego se tumbó en la cama. Su compañero de habitación, que estaba leyendo un libro, alzó la cabeza y le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Cuidadito de no destrozar el mobiliario de la prisión Lestrade. Que luego nos meten en aislamiento a los dos.

Greg gruñó y se puso de costado.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu abogado te ha dicho cosas que no querías oír o qué?

—No… Ese capullo de Hawkins que es imbécil.

—Uh… Cuidado con lo que dices de ese niñato.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Greg girándose y mirándole.

—Es el sobrino del alcaide. Si le faltas el respeto, que te metan en aislamiento es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

Greg bufó.

—Espero irme pronto de aquí. Porque como siga con esas tonterías le parto la cara —le dijo.

Su compañero de celda rio y regresó a la lectura.

Esa semana para Greg, se hizo eterna. Allá donde iba tenía a Hawkins encima, ya fuera para la biblioteca o la ducha. Incluso estaba en el baño cada vez que iba a mear.

No tenía miedo. Si ese funcionario quería hacerle cualquier cosa Greg iba a defenderse. Eso era lo que temía. No poder parar y que lo volvieran a condenar.

El viernes, Thomas, un funcionario algo mayor que parecía tener solo ganas de jubilarse, lo esposó y lo llevó a una de las salas privadas. Era pequeña pero al menos cabía una mesa y dos sillas. Mycroft ya estaba sentado en una y tenía organizado todos los papeles. Alzó la cabeza y le sonrió a Greg.

—¿Puede quitarme las esposas? —preguntó mirando al funcionario

—No. No las necesitas para hablar —le dijo Thomas.

Lo empujó dentro de la sala y cerró la puerta. Greg se apresuró a sentarse y apoyar las manos cerca de las de Mycroft, acariciándole el dorso con el dedo índice.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mycroft preocupado.

—Quiero que metan en aislamiento hasta el juicio —le pidió.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —exclamó —. ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Amenazado? Porque podría dulicar sus condenas si quiero…

Greg se puso el dedo sobre los labios para que se callara y luego habló.

—Hay un funcionario que no me deja en paz. Desde que sabe que soy gay solo hace que seguirme a todas partes, incluso al baño. Es el sobrino del alcaide…Necesito que me pongan en aislamiento porque como le parta la cara jamás saldré de aquí.

Mycroft tragó saliva y le agarró las manos.

—¿Estás seguro? Eso de aislamiento no suena muy bien…

—Estaré encerrado las 24 horas, pero por lo menos no lo tendré cerca. Por favor Mycroft.

El nombrado suspiró y miró sus papeles.

—Podría decirle al funcionario que te ha traído que me has comentado que te han amenazado de muerte, que temes por tu seguridad. Quizás te encierren ahí para que "no te pase nada"…

Greg asintió ligeramente y movió la mano para soltarse.

—Gracias.

Mycroft solo sonrió.

—Bien. Antes de nada vamos a centrarnos en tu defensa. Te tengo que contar absolutamente todo lo que va a pasar en el juicio.

Greg asintió y prestó sus cinco sentidos a todo lo que iba diciendo Mycroft. Se proclamaría como culpable de agresión, pero diría que lo hizo debido a que se atacó y denigró su imagen y vida personal.

Para que eso tuviera base, Greg además debería de contar el tema de su hija. No le hacía gracia pero pensó que ya no tenía que ocultarlo más. No era algo de lo que debiera avergonzarse. Era su hija y la quería muchísimo.

—Necesitarás testigos —dijo al final Mycroft.

—¿De qué? No se grabó el interrogatorio.

—Lo sé. Pero los necesitarás para que ellos digan que es la primera vez que acurre algo así.

Greg asintió.

—¿Y a quienes has sobornado para que sean mis testigos?

—Me ofendes Greg —le dijo Mycroft —. No he sobornado a nadie. Van a declarar Donovan, Dimnok y Sherlock.

—¿Sherlock? —preguntó Greg sorprendido —. ¿Has convencido a tu hermano para esto? ¿Qué le has dado? ¿Más casos?

—En realidad fue una sugerencia de él… Creo que te echa demasiado de menos.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Hablas de Sherlock Holmes? ¿Tu hermano?

Mycroft sonrió.

—Tuvo una fuerte discusión con Donovan después de enterarse de lo que hizo. Así que… Algo de aprecio te tiene.

Greg sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Le pretendo dar un abrazo si salgo de aquí.

—¿Otro?

—Otro —dijo Greg sonriendo —. ¿Tú cómo has estado estos días?

—Mejor. Más tranquilo ahora que todo está punto de acabar.

—¿No me odias Mycroft? Después de cómo me puse y un mes sin hablar. ¿No me odias?

Mycroft sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Te quiero demasiado como para eso Greg. Llevo un mes preguntándome que hice mal para que te pusieras así.

—¿Y por qué no lo buscaste? Quiero decir… Tienes acceso a tanta información…

—Pensé que me lo tenías que contar tú. Así que… Esperé a que se te pasara el cabreo…

Greg miró avergonzado la mesa y suspiró.

—Lo siento —le dijo.

—Ya no importa —dijo Mycroft sonriéndole —. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

Greg negó con la cabeza y se frotó la cara con las manos.

—Estoy listo —dijo al fin.

—Bien. Hablaré con el funcionario y espero que te meta directamente en aislamiento.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

Mycroft recogió todo y llamó a la puerta. El funcionario asomó la cabeza y se dispuso a coger a Greg del brazo pero el político lo detuvo.

—Señor. Lamento decirle que mi cliente está recibiendo amenazas de muerte y agresión de otros presos. Me gustaría que hiciera algo al respecto, solo le quedan cuatro días de condena, es innecesario que pasen por todo el papeleo que acarreará los posibles sucesos.

—Posibles. Cuando pase haremos algo —le dijo Thomas.

—Si pasa algo me encargaré yo mismo de que tenga que trabajar hasta el día de su muerte, señor Thomas —le dijo Mycroft con la voz grave y mirándole fríamente.

El hombre bufó y apretó el brazo de Greg con fuerza.

—Podemos llevarlo a las celdas de aislamiento —sugirió.

—Sería perfecto —dijo Mycroft —. Hasta el martes señor Lestrade.

Greg asintió y se dejó llevar por el funcionario. Cuando estuvo un poco lejos, se volvió y le guiñó un ojo. Mycroft sonrió y se lo devolvió.


	5. Capítulo 05

La celda de aislamiento no tenía absolutamente ninguna ventaja. Las luces las dejaban encendidas las veinticuatro horas del día, y no había ninguna ventana lo que le impedía saber en qué momento del día se encontraba.

La comida, que no estaba en buen estado, solo se la habían pasado una vez por debajo de la puerta. Y la única rejilla de ventilación que había conectaba con la celda de al lado.

Greg se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tendido en el colchón del suelo con un brazo sobre sus ojos.

—Mmmm… Esto ha sido una idea horrible… —murmuró.

Pasadas las horas, se quitó la camiseta debido al calor insoportable. Tenía un retrete para él solo, pero no tenía cisterna así que su última deposición seguía flotando, volviendo más nauseabundo aquel lugar.

Un pequeño recuerdo, le vino a la mente.

Cuando aún salía con Mycroft, cerca de Navidad, ocurrió un asesinato en un callejón. Hacía un frío de mil demonios y la nieve hizo que el forense tardara horas en llegar. Y claro, después de estar horas allí sin más abrigo que su chaqueta lo más lógico es que cogiera un resfriado de campeonato.

Llegó a casa muerto de frío y con dolor de cabeza. En cuanto llegó, se quitó la ropa y se tumbó en la cama. Mycroft, que se estaba duchando, salió y le miró preocupado.

—¿Estás bien…? —preguntó.

—Frío…

Mycroft se acercó a él y le puso la mano en la frente.

—Tienes fiebre pequeño… —dijo Mycroft —. Voy a traerte algo para que te mejores.

—Mmm… Te quiero —susurró Greg.

—Lo sé —dijo Mycroft mientras salía del cuarto.

Greg se colocó de lado mirando a la pared y se encogió. Mycroft siempre se había preocupado por él, daba igual lo cansado que llegara del trabajo o lo ocupado que estuviera. Siempre encontraba algún momento del día para ir a verle y tomar por lo menos un café juntos.

Sonrió tontamente cuando recordó su primera cita oficial.

Sherlock había estado haciendo de las suyas y había logrado que el mismísimo comisario lo mandara a su despacho. Lo que no acarreaba nada bueno ya que después de esa charla fue a Greg a quien le tocó recibir el peor rapapolvo que jamás se había llevado.

Cuando salió de allí un coche negro le esperaba en la puerta.

—Fantástico —dijo antes de frotarse las sienes.

Había quedado con Mycroft para cenar y hablar de Sherlock pero en ese momento era lo último que le apetecía.

—Hola…—saludó con un gruñido mientras se subía al coche.

—¿Un mal momento? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Sí. Pero no importa, cenemos y ya…

—¿A qué restaurante le apetece ir inspector Lestrade? —preguntó.

Greg le miró con una ceja alzada y luego sonrió.

—Al restaurante chino que hay al lado de mi casa.

Mycroft ni se inmutó, asintió y le dio las indicaciones al chofer. El restaurante era enano, pero se ajustaba al presupuesto de Greg, el cual parecía ya como de la familia de los dueños ya que casi todos los días la cena ahí.

Greg se fijó en que Mycroft puso un poco de cara de asco al entrar, pero se sentó en una mesita y miró la carta.

—Jamás imaginé que le vería en un restaurante como este —comentó Greg.

—Los dos conocemos a Sherlock. No soy un habitual pero he comido comida de esta clase…

—Y yo que te hacía solo de restaurante de cinco tenedores.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Me gusta sorprenderle señor Lestrade.

Este sonrió abiertamente lo que hizo que Mycroft bajara un poco la cabeza, ¿sonrojado?

—Uh… ¿Puedo hacer una pequeña señor Holmes? —pidió el policía.

Mycroft asintió mientras entrelazaba las manos y las ponía sobre la mesa.

—¿Esto es una cita con intenciones románticas?

Ahora sí que Mycroft estaba completamente sonrojado, parpadeó varias veces nervioso y sonrió con un poco de miedo. Greg le devolvió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza divertido.

—Entonces yo te llamaré Mycroft y tú me llamarás Greg. ¿De acuerdo?

Mycroft abrió los ojos sorprendido pero asintió, aliviado.

Poco después de esa cita comenzaron a salir de forma oficial. Jamás pensó que tendría tantas cosas en común, comidas, música, sentido del humor… Incluso ambos amaban las películas de terror cutres.

Cuando le llegó la siguiente bandeja de comida suspiró abatido. Era un vaso de agua con un pan de molde que esta verde.

—Seguramente Sherlock estudiaría esto —se dijo para sí mismo mientras se bebía el agua.

Río tontamente y negó con la cabeza. Cuando Mycroft y él empezaron a salir no tenían planeado decírselo a Sherlock hasta que hicieran un mes. Para que fuera algo más "oficial". El problema era que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo sin tener pareja y aprovechaban cualquier segundo que estuvieran juntos para besarse.

Una tarde, Mycroft fue a verle a Scotland Yard. Le llevaba café y unos donuts, pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta del despacho, Greg lo cogió por la chaqueta y lo apoyó contra la pared para empezar a besarle con necesidad.

Llevaba demasiadas horas sin hacer nada de utilidad y con muchas fotos de Mycroft en el móvil. Lo necesitaba en cualquiera de los sentidos.

—Hola a ti también… —dijo Mycroft entre besos.

—No hables.

Greg le mordió el labio inferior, sus manos bajaron rápido a los pantalones y comenzaron a quitarle el pantalón. En ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par y se escuchó un grito de asombro.

—¡Geoff! —exclamó Sherlock.

Greg se separó de Mycroft con lentitud y miró al detective con odio.

—¿QUÉ quieres Sherlock? —preguntó exasperado, sus manos aún agarraban el pantalón de Mycroft.

—Eres un caníbal, ¿no? Porque eso lo acepto. Lo que no acepto es que vayas a ser el novio de mi hermano. ¡No me gusta eso!

Greg le miró sorprendido y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y eso?

—¡Porque así lo veré más! —se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

Greg se rió y volvió a besar a Mycroft.

—Lárgate Sherlock, ven dentro de… ¿20 minutos? —preguntó mirando a Mycroft.

—45 —respondió este.

Sherlock gruñó y cerró la puerta, a lo que Grerg aprovechó para echarle el cerrojo y correr las cortinas. Después de eso Sherlock no comentó nada más acerca de su relación, aunque se aprovechó quejándose de que como no le diera buenos casos le contaría mentiras a su hermano.

Apartó la bandeja de comida tras beberse el agua y la dejó cerca de la puerta, se volvió a dormir poco después.

Las horas de espera se les hacía eterna y los recuerdos lo agolpaban con fuerza. Quería muchísimo a Mycroft, había sido muy feliz con él y se había planteado su vida con él. Suspiró profundamente y se encogió.

Tenía que perdonarle. Como fuera.

Cuando al día siguiente, la puerta de la celda se abrió de par en par, Greg pensó que estaba soñando.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó el funcionario —. ¡Te espera el coche fuera!

Greg se puso de pie de un salto y le miró sorprendido. Se alegró tanto de ver al funcionario que su intención fue darle un abrazo pero el hombre fue rápido y le esposó.

Le dio igual. Iba a salir.

Lo llevó hasta la misma sala de inspección donde había estado la primera vez, y tras desnudarse le registraron por si llevaba algún arma. Tras eso, el hombre le tendió un traje de chaqueta gris, con camisa blanca y corbata a juego con la chaqueta.

—Tu abogado dejó esto —le dijo el funcionario —. Me ha dicho que tienes que llevar la corbata.

Greg ocultó una sonrisa y asintió. Se visitó y se dejó esposar para meterse de nuevo en el furgón policial. Cuando se paró, bajó del vehículo y alzó la cabeza. Mycroft le miró y sonrió. Greg se aproximó a él con rapidez y le besó.

El político abrió los ojos sorprendido, continuó el beso un segundo pero luego se separó.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Ahora sí. Aislamiento es… Te hace pensar —negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso rápido.

Lo acompañaron hasta la sala de los juzgados. Estaba vacía a excepción por varios miembros de Scotland Yard, Sherlock, John y la señora Hudson. Todos estaban sentados en el lado izquierdo, justo detrás de la mesa que compartiría con Mycroft.

En la mesa de al lado se encontraba James Adams, el cual tenía la nariz algo amoratada, un collarín y una escayola en el brazo derecho. Greg le miró con una ceja alzada, pero prefirió mantener silencio y sentarse al lado de Mycroft.

Greg miró el bloc de notas que había a la izquierda de la mesa y leyó una nota de Mycroft.

" _Tengo imágenes que muestran como se ha hecho esas lesiones hace dos días. En caso de ser necesario, las sacaré."_

Greg asintió y le acarició ligeramente el dorso de la mano.

—Por favor… —dijo Sherlock a su espalda.

La jueza entró por la puerta y todas las personas se pusieron de pie. Tras una breve presentación de ella y la explicación del caso se dirigió hacia Greg.

—¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

—Culpable —dijo Greg sin miramientos.

La jueza asintió y miró a Mycroft.

—Abogado, ¿quiere subir a algún testigo?

—Señoría, no tengo testigos que presenciaran la agresión pero me gustaría subir al estrado a la señora Donovan que es una subordinada del acusado y también a Sherlock Holmes, amigo y compañero de trabajo.

La jueza asintió y le hizo un gesto. Mycroft movió la mano hacia Donovan y esta se acercó hasta al estrado.

—Señora Donovan —empezó Mycroft —. ¿Cómo es el ambiente con el inspector Lestrade en el trabajo?

—Muy bueno. Es un detective leal y jamás ha habido problemas con él y mucho menos de este estilo.

—Entonces, ¿qué cree que sucedió durante el interrogatorio?

—No lo sé. Pero tuvo que ser muy grave para que Gregory Lestrade reaccionara así.

Mycroft sonrió.

—¿Y puede decirnos por qué no sabe lo que ocurrió? Creía que grababan esas cosas.

Donovan miró a otro lado avergonzada.

—Se suele hacer señor, pero tenía prisas por ir a comer y se me olvidó accionar la grabación —explicó.

Mycroft asintió.

—No haré más preguntas —dijo.

La jueza miró al abogado de la acusación pero este negó con la cabeza.

—Señor Sherlock Holmes, por favor, suba al estrado —pidió Mycroft.

Sherlock se acercó con decisión al mismo lugar donde había estado Sally. Greg miró hacia el abogado de la acusación. Sonreía.

—¿Cómo calificaría al acusado, señor Holmes? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Es un hombre honesto, calmado, seguro de sí mismo. Un ejemplo como policía en mi opinión.

Greg abrió los ojos sorprendido, notaba una sensación rara en el estómago.

—¿Cree que podría repetirse lo sucedido con el señor Adams?

—No. Greg sabe mantener la calma en situaciones tensas y desesperadas. Lo que ocurrió con el señor Adams fue un acto aislado y sin duda provocado por el señor Adams.

Greg se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza.

—No hay más preguntas —dijo Mycroft antes de sentarse.

—¿Abogado? —preguntó la juez.

El abogado defensor se puso de pie y sonrió.

—Señoría, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta al señor Holmes.

—Adelante —dijo la jueza.

Greg se encogió en el sitio y miró al abogado.

—¿Hace cuánto que conoce al señor Lestrade? —preguntó.

—Hace más de siete años.

—¿Y nunca se ha comportado así?

—No señor, en ningún momento en estos siete años.

—¿Cómo puede usted estar tan seguro si era un drogadicto? —preguntó el abogado sonriendo.

Greg arrugó el entrecejo y se fue a poner de pie, pero Mycroft se le adelantó.

—Protesto señoría, el pasado del señor Holmes no tiene nada que ver con lo sucedido con Gregory Lestrade.

—Denegada. Responda señor Holmes.

Sherlock no parecía nervioso. Sonrió al hombre y respondió con calma.

—Como usted ha dicho señor. Era un drogadicto. Pero recuerdo cada segundo de esa etapa de mi vida y gracias al señor Lestrade logré salir de las drogas. Y gracias a él no he tenido ninguna recaída —le dijo

Greg se abrazó así mismo y le miró de reojo. Sherlock sonrió a Greg y volvió a mirar al abogado de la acusación.

—¿Algo más? —le preguntó.

El abogado negó con la cabeza y se sentó en su sitio.

Sherlock se levantó y pasó por al lado de Greg, le apretó ligeramente el hombro y se sentó detrás.

—Greg Lestrade. Suba al estrado.

Este se levantó, aún confuso y mareado y se sentó. Mycroft se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

—Señor Lestrade, ¿por qué agredió al señor Adams?

Greg se miró las manos y tomó aire. Lo contó todo. Lo sucedido en la sala de interrogatorios, contó quien era su hija y lo que pasó con ella. La señora Hudson lloraba mientras que Sally le miraba sorprendida. Sherlock y John ni se inmutaron, probablemente ya lo sabrían.

—¿Alguna pregunta por su parte?

Mycroft negó con la cabeza, al igual que el abogado de la acusación.

—Puede sentarse señor Lestrade —le dijo la jueza.

Greg asintió y fue hasta la vera de Mycroft, quedándose de pie al igual que todos.

—Dada los testimonios recabados por todas las partes y que las lesiones que sufre es imposible que se las hiciera hace 20 días señor Adams, declaro al señor Lestrade libre de todos los cargos —anunció la jueza.

Greg sintió como un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima, Mycroft le agarró la mano con fuerza.

—Por otro lado —continuó la jueza —. Señor Adams, los delitos por los que iban a acusarle siguen estando vigentes, así que estará en prisión hasta el momento del juicio. Pueden irse.

Dio con el mazo en la mesa y se levantó. Mycroft aprovechó y abrazó a Greg con fuerza.

—Todo ha acabado —le dijo al oído —. Por fin.

Greg asintió, se apartó de él y le besó.

—Quiero ir a casa, a nuestra casa—susurró.

Mycroft sonrió y asintió.

—Vamos. El coche espera fuera.

—Un segundo…

Se acercó a Sherlock y le abrazó con fuerza. Sherlock le miró sin entender pero le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro esperando que se soltara. Se despidió y agradeció a todos los demás su presencia allí y salió tras Mycroft.

El coche negro con las ventanas tintadas les esperaba fuera. Mycroft fue el primero en abrir la puerta y dejarle paso, luego se sentó a su lado.

—Dios… —exclamó Greg dejando caer la cabeza entre sus piernas—. Es….

Mycroft le acarició la espalda lentamente.

—Anímate. Ahora llegaremos a casa, podrás tomar un baño tranquilo, comer algo decente…

Greg asintió, se incorporó un poco y apoyó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Mycroft.

—Además. Lo he arreglado todo. Estos antecedentes serán borrados, así que podrás volver a ser inspector —le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Greg tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—No pienso volver a ser inspector de policía.


	6. Epílogo

Greg y Mycroft no salieron de casa en una semana. Recuperaron el tiempo el tiempo perdido y además hablaron largo y tendido sobre el tema que lo llevó a la discusión.

No tendrían hijos. Y eso estaba bien mientras que Mycroft no perdiera a Greg.

Cuando salieron de casa, Greg condujo el coche hasta el 221B de Baker.

—¿Se lo contarás antes a mi hermano? —preguntó Mycroft sorprendido.

—Sí… No quiero que luego venga a regañarme y demás —dijo con una sonrisa —. Espero que lo entienda.

Mycroft le apretó la mano con cautela.

—Tardará, pero estoy seguro de que lo acabará aceptando.

Greg suspiró y condujo en silencio. Cuando llegaron, bajó en silencio y subieron por las escaleras. John estaba sentado en su sofá tecleando en el ordenador mientras que a Sherlock se le escuchaba trastear en la cocina.

—Hola chicos —saludó Greg animado.

—¡Greg! —exclamó John, se puso rápidamente de pie y le extendió la mano —. Cuánto me alegro de verte por fin.

Greg le dio un abrazo con fuerza y sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo animado separándose —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, respondiendo a unos comentarios del blog. ¿Y vosotros? —preguntó.

Greg miró a Mycroft y sonrió ligeramente.

—Muy bien también —dijo apretándole la mano.

John sonrió de medio lado y se volvió.

—Sherlock ven. Greg y tu hermano están aquí —avisó.

—Eso ven, que quiero hablar contigo.

Se escuchó un gruñido en la cocina y el sonido de algo golpeando la mesa.

—Sed rápidos, la reacción se producirá en cuatro minutos—les dijo.

Greg sonrió y se pasó las mano por el rostro meditando sus palabras.

—He renunciado —le confesó.

Sherlock le miró completamente confundido. John algo decepcionado.

—Creía que ibais a anunciar que os casábais… —comentó.

—Eso también lo hemos hablado —dijo Mycroft.

—¡Queréis dejar de hablar de bodas! —exclamó Sherlock —. ¿Cómo que renuncias?

—Sherlock yo… Estoy harto. Siempre estoy viendo lo peor de la gente, cómo le hacen daño a personas inocentes, como todo el mundo sufre. Y después de lo que ha pasado, no quiero seguir viendo más.

El detective le miró dolido y se dirigió a la cocina enfadado. Dio con el puño contra la mesa y gruñó. Greg sonrió tontamente, soltó la mano de Mycroft y se metió en la cocina con él.

—Agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí Sherlock. Creo que si no llega a ser por tu testimonio me hubieran multado o algo más. Y de verdad que estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que dijiste pero entiéndeme. No quiero tratar más con gente como ese tío, porque si lo hago acabaré matándolo a golpes y ahí no habrá confesión que me libre de la cárcel.

Sherlock suspiró y le miró fijamente.

—Pero tu eres más inteligente que ellos, más fuerte. No entiendo porque… —murmuró.

Greg sonrió de medio lado.

—No soy tan fuerte ni nada de eso. Quiero hacer algo diferente. Quiero hacer feliz a los demás,

—¿Y a qué te quieres dedicar ahora? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Voy a abrir una empresa de animación infantil.

Sherlock le miró completamente sorprendido.

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó —. Es… Eso es…

Greg se rió.

—Tu hermano puso la misma cara cuando se lo comenté. Pero me gusta hacer el payaso y los niños son un público muy exigente así que creo que eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora.

—¿Y si te va mal? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Pus si me va mal, haré otra cosa. Pero no quiero volver a Scotland Yard.

Sherlock no pareció conforme con la respuesta pero se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién se quedará al mando? —quiso saber.

—Donovan. Aunque Dimnock es el más receptivo para que le ayudes.

—Dimnock nunca tiene casos interesantes…

Greg rió.

—Bueno. Estoy casi seguro que cuando Donovan se atasque y sienta la presión del comisario y la prensa vendrá a pedirte ayuda.

—Eso no lo dudes —comentó Sherlock antes de sonreír.

Greg sintió como le quitaban un enorme peso de encima y salió de la cocina.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Sí. Vamos a Scotland Yard, tengo que presentar mi renuncia —dijo Greg mientas sonreía.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría fue aplaudidos por muchos. Greg se sintió agradecido pero enseguida comentó a Donovan y Anderson su renuncia. Ambos parecían afligidos pero el humor de Donovan mejoró cuando Greg le dijo que ella sería la nueva inspectora.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Mycroft cuando salieron de Scotland Yard.

—¡A mirar locales! —exclamó emocionado.

Greg tenía dinero ahorrado y teniendo a Mycroft como aval le dieron un crédito con mucha rapidez. Compró un local pequeño en el centro de la ciudad y lo reformó el mismo, pintándolo y montando todos los muebles.

Abrió la empresa y contrató un par de jóvenes a los que había visto anunciándose en el periódico. Tras montar la página web y demás redes sociales, esperó.

Los clientes fueron llegando poco a poco pero nunca perdieron dinero. Greg sospechó que era porque Mycroft, en un segundo plano, iba eliminando a la competencia pero prefirió ignorar eso. Además, incluso John y Sherlock lo ayudaban un poco dejando anuncios de la empresa de Greg en su página web.

En ese año, la relación con Mycroft solo pudo mejorar. El político solía tener más tiempo libre y Greg lo había convencido para que hiciera de un personaje en los cuentacuentos que organizaban en las ludotecas.

Cuando empezaron a ser muy conocidos por la ciudad, los llamaron del hospital infantil. Tenían que hacer unas sesiones lúdicas con los niños ingresados e ir habitación por habitación para entretener a aquellos que llevaban más tiempo.

Greg en un principio se asustó y estuvo a punto de no aceptarlo, pero uno de sus trabajadores lo animó y decidieron ir. Greg esperó ver dolor y desesperación en los niños y los padres de esos niños pero fue todo lo contrario y sin duda ese fue el mejor trabajo en todo el tiempo que llevaban abiertos.

Al acabar, pasó por el local para soltar todo el material que habían usado y se dio una ducha en los vestuarios que tenía.

Quería tener un hijo. Eso lo sabía desde que era adolescente. Quería tener niños, tres como mínimo pero después de lo ocurrido con su hija solo tenía miedo y no podía ver más.

El tema de los hijos era la razón por la que lo había dejado con Mycroft y además de muy malas formas. Y sí. Habían vuelto y estaban bien pero no se atrevía proponérselo.

¿Y si ahora Mycroft decía que no? ¿Y si lo dejaba?

Aparcó frente a la casa y miró la fachada.

—Esto no va a acabar bien —se dijo.

Entró en la casa, dejó el abrigo en el perchero y entró al salón. Mycroft lo esperaba sentado en el sillón, sonriéndole. Dos vasos de whiskey descansaban sobre la mesa junto a un enorme cuenco de palomitas de colores.

Mycroft había preparado la esa cena por si Greg venía deprimido. Sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el político acercándose.

Greg asintió, acortó la distancia y le abrazó con fuerza. Inspiró su olor y le apretó un poco más.

—¿En serio que todo bien…? —susurró.

Greg asintió contra su pecho y se separó.

—Siéntate por favor —pidió.

Mycroft le miró preocupado y le cogió de las manos.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué tal todo?

Greg le sonrió.

—Maravilloso. Los críos son fantásticos, han estado muy participativos en la actividades y los padres nos lo han agradecido mucho…

Su mirada se perdió en la mesa.

—Un niño que tiene la misma enfermedad que tenía mi hija… Dios… Jamás he escuchado a ningún crío reírse tanto cuando un truco de magia nos ha salido mal… —comentó en voz baja.

Mycroft le cogió la mejilla con la mano y le hizo levantar el rostro.

—Eso está genial —le dijo.

Greg le miró fijamente y sonrió.

—Mycroft, creo que me equivoqué.

El político ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Equivocarte? ¿En qué? —preguntó.

—Quiero tener hijos —murmuró —. Sé lo pasó pero acabo de descubrir algo. Lo que un niño necesita es amor y felicidad. Y pese a que estén en el hospital pasando las peores cosas del mundo, son felices. Y los padres… Los padres solo con ver a sus hijos sonreír están contentos, y también se olvidan de lo que pasa. Tengo miedo. Tengo muchísimo miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo pero a lo mejor no pasa, a lo mejor nuestro hijo crece sano y fuerte y nos entierra a nosotros y… Y quiero intentarlo contigo.

Mycroft le miró sorprendido.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —preguntó —. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres dar este gran paso?

—Sé que si estoy a tu lado jamás va a pasar nada. Y Dios… Tengo tangas ganas de tener hijos contigo, pelirrojos y llenos de pequitas…

El político sonrió y le besó la mano.

—Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes? —susurró.

Greg asintió y le tumbó en el sofá.

—Y yo a ti, Mycroft.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡He vuelto!**

 **Bueno, en realidad nunca me fui. Siento que tenga esto un poquito abandonado pero entre mi procastinación y que suelo subir a AO3 pues tengo Fanfiction algo abandonado. ¡Pero no preocuparse! Voy a subir todo lo nuevo que escribí y si subo cosas intentaré acordarme de subirlo aquí también.**

 **Si queréis pasaros por AO3 es el mismo usuario que aquí, ¡y me cree una página en Facebook que se llama I_am_Momo! No es que esa página brille por sus publicaciones, pero si subo fic aviso por ahí. Y cuando me da por ahí subo pequeños one shots. Sois libres de darle a me gusta.**

 **¡Los comentarios son bien recibidos! ¡Gracias!**


End file.
